2012-08-23 - Secret Identities and Secret Kisses
Kara Zor-El flies over to Dedrick. She's been feeling so guilty about keeping a secret from Clark. Rao, I hate secret identities so much. Floating outside of his window, she knocks on it a few times. With being rich he really should have a balcony. Would make this easier. Or give her a key. Dedrick Jones has his furniture moved to the side to give him space to play his Wii. There's a sort of gladiator type game being placed and he's flouncing around the room attempting to play it. He does have a balcony, but the window is closed and locked. At the sound of tapping, he pauses the game and walks over, opening the window. "Heya stranger. How are you?" He offers a hug and a kiss before backing away. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Kara Zor-El flies, and lands lightly on the floor, then gives him a hug back, followed by a kiss back. "Hey Ded... um... I'm fine, slow day, just some fires and an oil tanker hit an iceberg and some small time stuff." She pauses, then hangs her hands around your shoulders as she leans up to you. "I just really need to talk to you about something that's been on my mind. About the whole secret identity thing." Dedrick Jones raises a brow slightly. "Eh, I had a slow day too. Bank robbery in Central City...plane lost an engine over Metropolis airport. Easy stuff." He motions for her to take a seat on the couch. Then he lifts the couch and puts it back into it's normal place. "Oh yeah? You finally settle on something?" Kara Zor-El pauses. "What?" Then she shakes her head. "Nonono, I mean YOUR secret identity. I really can't keep hiding it from my cousin. I mean.... he's my cousin. It feels like I'm lying to him. Is it okay if I just tell him? He'd keep it secret." She watches him lift the couch for some reason and sort of glosses over it, looking down at him. "Um... Dedrick? What are you doing?" Dedrick Jones blinks. "I..was putting the couch back where it goes." He raises a brow. "Why? I don't know /his/ secret identity. Why the hell should I tell him mine? Put my family in danger for no reason, huh?" He's doing a great job of hiding the smile that keeps wanting to grace his lips. Besides, how often does the opportunity arise to play one on the girlfriend that sees all? Kara Zor-El frowns a little, then floats off the couch and gives him a poke. "Oh COME ON, you don't trust him to keep your secret? He's SUPERMAN. I mean... he's like Mr. Trustworthy. You're really putting me in this really awkward situation. I don't like keeping secrets from him. It's like lying to him and he's my family!" She pokes him a few more times then crosses her arm. Clearly Dedrick is good at hiding that smile. Dedrick Jones smirks as he places a finger on her lips as she ends her rant. "Relax, sweetheart. I don't care if you tell him. I was just messing with you." He winks. "Besides, I already told Kon. We met up for a talk a couple days ago." Kara Zor-El would have kept ranting if he didnt put his finger on her lips and explain. "Oh." She pauses, then repeats, "Ohh." then smiles and breathes a sigh of relief. "Thanks. I just hate keeping secrets from him about stuff which he's worried about. Then she gives Dedrick a big hug. "Do you think it's wierd that I'm dating your um... normal persona as Supergirl?" Dedrick Jones rolls a shoulder. "A little bit. But you're dating the real me. Vangaurd is a mask I wear that allows me to use my powers in public without fear of the ramifications coming back on my family and friends. I know you're not fond of dual identities, but it's not that simple for most of us." Kara says, "I also just really like being able to date you as ... you know, you. So everyone in public doesn't go 'oh look, superheroes dating each other.' Like it's some wierd type of segretation." Dedrick Jones sits on the couch next to Kara and wraps her up in his arms. "Yeah, that is kinda cool, isn't it?" He frowns. "Speaking of which, you know how the Titans are currently voting on my membership right? Well, Arsenal has been acting kind weird. He was very nice and welcoming towards me when I met with him the first time. Now, he treats me like he doesn't want me around. I'm worried that he may have figured me out...my identity that is. If he has, for the life of me I don't know how he did it...unless he's got x-ray vision, too." Note to self: Line the suit with lead. Kara Zor-El rubs the bridge of her nose. "Did he threaten you? He's sort of protective of me." She leans her head against you. "It just is so weird that so many guys are protective of me when I'm like... you know..." She shrugs. "Not sure if I should be happy or annoyed. Maybe a little of both. Want me to talk to him. Again?" Dedrick Jones shakes his head. "No. You know what? I'm a little tired of being a nice guy about all this. If Arsenal wants to come after me, he can. It won't be pleasant for him if he does, though. What you and I do on our own time is nobody's business but ours. I'll deal with it." Kara Zor-El kisses Dedrick on the cheek. "Ded, he's my friend. Keep being a nice guy, it's one of the things I really like about you." She gives him a hug. "Please?" Dedrick Jones attempts to look stern. And he manages to pull it off..until she kisses him and gives him that look. The poor bastard melts and sighs, nodding. "Okay, okay. I'll let deal with it in his own way. But I swear, the way he acts, it's like he's jealous or something." Kara Zor-El smiles a little. "Do you really think so?" Then she shakes her head a bit. "I mean... uh.... yeah he might be a little. We sort of .. he was my first kiss." She pauses. "Well, first guy kiss." Wait, what? Dedrick Jones blinks and raises both his brows. "...." The man is speechless for a long moment. "O..okay. Well, that at least explains his irrational behavior lately." He grumbles. "Course you don't have to look so pleased about it." Kara Zor-El smiles a little. "Sorry, first kiss." She pauses. "It was sorta really hot." She crinkles her nose a bit. "I might have had a teensy.... really big ... collossal crush on him. For a while." As in ongoing. Kara Zor-El looks up at dedrick teasingly. "Jealous?" she says, this time having fun with HIM instead. Dedrick Jones waves both his hands, getting up from the couch quickly. "I don't need to hear this!" He paces around the room a bit. "Why would you tell me that?" He pauses when she asks him if he's jealous. He eyes her for a minute. "You're messing with me..aren't you?" Kara Zor-El giggles. "Hey it's okay. He had a problem with my age, and it was just a schoolgirl crush on a ruggedly good looking 'bad boy' type." She lies forward on the couch, watching you get all agitated. Then she floats over to you and lands, putting her arms around your neck again and gives you a kiss. "I have a new crush now and believe me, there's nothing schoolgirl about this one." Then she gives another kiss. "And he's a REALLY good kisser too." Dedrick Jones grumbles. "Good kisser, eh? We'll see about that." He places the palm of his hand against her cheek and kisses her for all he's worth. After awhile he breaks the kiss and smirks waiting for her reaction. He winks. "It's not so bad. Afterall, I had a crush on a girl once." Kara Zor-El mmm's as he kisses her. When he breaks the kiss, she just has a happy smile on her face. "I need to make you jealous a whole lot more often. Should I tell you about when Poison Ivy kissed me too?" Dedrick Jones almost chokes. "Um...no, no that's okay." He pauses. "Wait, isn't kissing people how she poisons them?" Kara Zor-El nods. "Yeah. It didnt work on me for some reason. She even used some sort of synthetic green kryptonite lipstick. I think I'm immune to certain type of synthetic kryptonites. Clearly not red... but green apparently." She mentions, "Don't worry, I wasnt at all into THAT kiss." Dedrick Jones hehs. "I'm interested to know how she tied you down long enough to kiss you in the first place. But that's good that synthetic kryptonite doesn't work on you. I mean, how much of the stuff can there be laying around?" Kara Zor-El ummms, "Well I was busy saving some security guards from gunfire and she sort of just came up and planted one on me." She shrugs. "Not sure. Synthetic red kryptonite sure works though." Dedrick Jones grins and places another kiss on her lips. "I am going to make sure to keep that stuff as far away from you as possible. I mean, instead of getting a kiss, I might get kneed in the groin or something." He teases. Kara Zor-El leans up against Dedrick. "Yeah you're treadin' in that territory with that joke buster" she grins and hugs you. "Thanks for being cool about me wanting to tell Kal about your identity." Dedrick Jones wraps his arms around Kara. "Hey, I trust you, babe. If you think it's a good idea, then I'm okay with it. It's like you said, if you can't trust Superman, who can you trust?"